


Watch The Sunrise With Me

by higayimdad



Series: TXT oneshots [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Come on, Established Relationship, Fluff, In These Trying Times, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sunrises, True Love, bc we need it, be honest w urself, just yeonbin being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higayimdad/pseuds/higayimdad
Summary: Yeonjun asks Soobin what love is, and he tries the best to explain what it is.Maybe it's just watching the sunrise with him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: TXT oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Watch The Sunrise With Me

“What’s love Soobin?” Yeonjun asked, eyes closed and face serene. The question was unexpected, and the seriousness in his voice was surprising.

His initial reaction was to answer that he didn’t know. Because how could one simply answer it so easily? It seemed Yeonjun wasn’t in a rush to get his answer. He laid with his arms on his chest, back against the slightly damp and hard ground. Legs spread out. Somewhat peaceful looking from Soobin’s perspective. The black roots had since long started to grow out of his hair, contrasting the blond. 

Soobin looked down on him, looked at the peachy flush caused by the cold air. He looked at the puckered out lips, shimmering from whatever lip gloss Yeonjun used. One of his eyes suddenly peeked open, the umber eye looking at Soobin through the long eyelashes. It was as if he asked in silence if Soobin was about to answer his question. 

“Well,” Soobin began. He hugged his legs tight, moving around and about on the ground carefully. Afraid the grass would stain the jacket he used to sit on, to protect himself from the dew

Love was a lot of things. 

Maybe if he asked the 13-year old cynical Soobin, who just learned something new in science, he would have huffed and answered that love is just a chemical in your brain and nothing more. While it was true to a point, it was probably not the answer that Yeonjun was looking for. Despite, Soobin wasn’t 13-years old anymore, nor nearly as cynical. So it wasn’t the answer he liked to believe either. 

Love was a lot of things. It was spending your summer vacation with your best friend, sharing ghost stories while pointing your flashlight towards your face to scare them as much as you could. It was falling asleep when the night had come since long, snickering and laughing until you were both so tired you couldn’t even bother letting go of the smile on your face. 

It was when your parents overheard the frustrated groans as you struggled with a particularly hard math question or when you wrestled with something too much on the inside. It was when they, without wanting to prey too much opened the door with caution and placed a plate of cut-up fruits next to you. Maybe they would caress your back for a second and ask you if you needed help. And when you asked they would do their best to do so. Even if they almost as often as you felt clueless. It’s just what parents were supposed to do. Love you. 

Sometimes it was the tingly feeling when you saw your high school crush walk past you in the hallway, or when they paid attention to you in the cafeteria. Maybe even when they smiled at you from across the room and you smiled back. 

Love was also as heartbreaking as it was wonderful. It was falling for someone because they liked adventures and living in the present. It was them falling in love with you because you were organized and down to earth. It was falling out of it because the adventures started becoming just reckless and the living in the present stopped you from seeing that your actions had consequences. It was them starting to find your constant need to organize annoying and strict, the down to earth was downright boring. It was sometimes loving someone because of something, and loathing them for the same thing once the love became worn out. 

It was a choice, not a feeling. Love was deciding to fight for what you wanted or deciding it was no longer worth it. 

All of these things were love. 

Love wasn’t simple, it had no one answer. 

“for me, love is,” Soobin continued. 

Love is when you meet what you believe is your soulmate on the playground as a child. And you both cry your eyes out when your parents come to get you, you cry so much that both your parents are forced to set up a future playdate. 

It’s holding each other hand in hand when it’s your turn to begin 1st grade, and your best friend looks at you with crescent moon eyes and promises it will be fine. Smiling with one front tooth missing. 

_“I could do it, so can you!”_

He promised, so you trusted him, and squeezed his hand tighter just before letting go to enter the new and scary classroom. It was terrifying, but in the end, it felt a bit better when you knew your friend would stand on the other side of the door once the day was over. 

When you grew older, you realized it was love when the other finally told you about his crush on the pretty girl with bangs and french braids in his class and you started to detest her immediately. It was having to stand him talk about her for hours on end while you frowned, not wanting to tell him that you hated to listen. Jealousy brewing inside. 

It was when he eventually stopped talking about her, mostly because you thought it meant he finally picked up on you not liking it. 

Perhaps it’s was rather because the other realized that a lot of the traits she had, already belonged to someone else. That he had fallen for the deep dimples already, and the charcoal irises and the soft skin. That she was actually scarily alike someone else. 

Love was telling your soulmate to shut up and kiss you after trying your best to confess. It was clammy hands and nervous laughter. It was the crashing of teeth during your first kiss and the bright red blush. It was the giggling when you both leaned in again after a second. 

Once again it was intertwining your hands, a week before your school graduation, terrified of the future. Because you had no idea what you wanted with your life, what to be, or how to survive or what would even happen. 

_“I could do it, so can you.”_

Your soulmate would whisper to you, leaving a light peck on your cheek. He no longer missed a tooth, but he had the same smile and would stand on the other side like he did when you were young. So it wasn’t as scary, because he would still be there when the day was over. 

It was, having him by your side at all times because that’s all you want. Whether it was cuddling underneath the blankets during a rainy day, only a movie illuminating the room. Or next to each other on a random bus, deciding to go on an adventure because it’s summer, and why not. 

It was spending your life with each other because you had chosen to stay together. Maybe it was fate who brought you together, or it was a complete coincidence. Whatever it was, through the ups and the lows, you _chose_ to stay together. 

Love was so many things, everything between heaven and hell. It was the gigantic public gestures with hundreds of roses or privately whispering love poems to your soulmate each night. It was holding them tight when they were sad and cheering in excitement when they were happy. 

Maybe it was walking down and around the town and up hills, despite the dew making your shoes drenched, maybe it was carefully threading your hands together and not intending to let go, it was discovering new things together, even if it was as insignificant as watching the sun rising together for the first time. 

“A lot of things are love Yeonjun,” Soobin said, and he’d brought the others hand towards his lips, where he would place dainty kisses on his knuckles. 

“Come on, sit up, the sun is rising.” He said before Yeonjun raised from the ground and sat up as he was told to do. 

Love was indeed indescribable. So many things a whole textbook wasn’t enough to describe it. Of course, it didn’t have to be said out loud or explained either. It was a choice, a feeling, a person. It was love if you felt it. 

Soobin still couldn’t imagine why Yeonjun would blurt out such an unprompted question, especially one he deep down should know Soobin couldn’t possibly answer. Maybe it was because Yeonjun just liked listening to Soobin, or because he was a giant romantic, maybe it was because he wished for Soobin to be as cheesy as to say “being with you is love”. Though perhaps true, Soobin wouldn’t give Yeonjun quite the satisfaction of such an easy answer. 

Of course Soobin knew what love was, he had experienced it every single day since he met Yeonjun in kindergarten, but there was too much of it to put into words. 

Yeonjun crawled up from the grass - back damp and jeans muddy, towards Soobin. One hand was still intertwined with Soobin. He shuffled as close to Soobin he could get, letting his head rest on Soobins shoulder, while the intertwined hand was thrown in between Soobin’s two legs. 

The sun was indeed rising, Soobin watched as the dark blue of dawn lightened up in the horizon in front of them, the few clouds scattered across the sky looked nearly black. When the sun finally peeked out from just above the buildings and the trees and the distant mountains, the sky was thrown into a bright orange hue. On the clouds, on the treetops, and on the grass right before them. The night had now passed.

A wonder for the eyes. 

Soobin tilted his head so it crashed into Yeonjun’s, the two huddling even closer even if it was nearly impossible to do so. He looked down on the two hands, intertwined, his thumb rubbed slightly over Yeonjun’s knuckle. An urge inside him to place yet another series of kisses over the dainty hands. Instead, he turned his head just in the slightest, just enough so that he could place the kiss on the crown of Yeonjun’s head. Soobin wasn’t even sure he felt it. 

“I love you.” Soobin whispered, so quietly only Yeonjun could hear. Not even the morning birds, nor the crickets in the grass. No one but Yeonjun. 

“And I love you.” Yeonjun turned his head and whispered it back against the skin on Soobin’s neck before placing a quick peck on it. 

Love was so many things, it was impossible to answer it with a simple reply. Just an “I love you” didn’t feel enough for Soobin to explain to Yeonjun what it was, what love truly was. 

However, sometimes, it was just watching the sunrise, among the peace and serenity with someone you loved. Even if it was as simple as that. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oh ho ho ho BOY, um so long rant ahead. If you do not care, feel free to simply jump to the end, where you will find a link to my twitter. Otherwise, buckle up, and get ready for a ride. 
> 
> So, it has been what? almost three months since I last posted something? gosh. You might think I'll come back with a giant BANG and a 100k chaptered au, but unfortunately, no. This is one of the like 10 unfinished au's I've started over this period, though its barely 2k, I finished it, like, right now, today (also the only one out finished, the rest are garbage). I have fallen into a DEEP writers block, and I can literally not get out of it. Though I'm trying my best. 
> 
> Latelty, whatever I write just becomes way too tedious, and half of is unreadable. For some aus I've written 5k+ words and then decided to simply just not continue bc i hate it. For some I've only written two sentences before growing bored with it. In all honesty, I just want to write a bunch of small one shots (but every single prompt in my head is garbage or it becomes unintelligible when I write ut down) and let my creativity flow, but this will have to do rn i guess, and hopefully ill come back soon. 
> 
> Of course, if any kind soul is sitting on a prompt they want to see, literally just dm me on twt or comment, id love to have some inspiration.  
> If you read this, I'm sorry I'm rambling.
> 
> If you skipped, hello! Thank you for reading, comments, and kudos are always greatly appreciated <3  
> Stay safe!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hopeonmydick)


End file.
